1. Field
The present specification generally relates to glass articles and, more specifically, to glass articles with infrared reflectivity and methods for making the same.
2. Technical Background
Infrared electromagnetic radiation received from the sun is responsible for as much as 49% of the irradiative heating of the earth. When such radiation is incident on an object, such as a vehicle and/or a building, the radiation heats the object which, in turn, necessitates the consumption of energy to maintain the object at a lower desired temperature. For example, infrared electromagnetic radiation incident on a vehicle on a summer day considerably raises the temperature in the passenger compartment of the vehicle thereby necessitating operation of the air conditioning to maintain the passenger compartment at a comfortable temperature for vehicle occupants. However, operating the air conditioning requires the consumption of energy thereby decreasing the overall energy efficiency of the vehicle.
In order to minimize the thermal effects of infrared radiation on objects such as vehicles and/or buildings, various surface coatings have been utilized on the glazings. These coatings increase the infrared reflectivity of the glazing while, at the same time, having some degree of transparency to wavelengths of electromagnetic radiation in the visible spectrum. However, because these coatings are applied to the surface of the glazing, the coatings are subject to damage through physical contact and/or degradation by exposure to the elements.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative glazing which at least partially reflects infrared electromagnetic radiation, is at least partially transparent to visible electromagnetic radiation and has improved durability.